1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive alternator and particularly relates to a mounting construction for a regulator assembly in which a brush holder portion in which a current-supplying brush is held and a regulator circuit housing portion in which a regulator circuit is housed are configured integrally.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional automotive alternators, regulator assemblies in which a brush holder portion in which current-supplying brushes are held and a regulator circuit housing portion in which a regulator circuit is housed are configured integrally have been disposed between two end portions of an approximate C shape of a rectifier and have been fixed inside a rear bracket by threaded fastenings (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-142423 (Gazette)
In conventional automotive alternators, when fastening the regulator assembly inside the rear bracket, it has been necessary to position penetrating apertures that are formed on the regulator assemblies to allow passage of mounting screws on threaded apertures that are formed on inner wall surfaces of the rear bracket. However, operations for positioning these penetrating apertures on the threaded apertures have been complicated, making assembly difficult.
In addition, electrode terminal portions of the regulator assembly and electrode terminal portions of the rectifier are electrically connected by fastening screws, but positioning between the electrode terminal portions of the regulator assembly and the electrode terminal portions of the rectifier has been difficult if the regulator assembly has not been mounted onto the rear bracket in a positioned state, also making operations for fastening the two electrode terminal portions complicated.